Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication control method and a communication control apparatus that perform predetermined processing on the basis of data received from a plurality of terminals.
Description of the Related Art
An apparatus that collects data varying from moment to moment, the data being acquired by a plurality of terminals, and that performs predetermined processing on the basis of the collected data (such an apparatus is hereafter referred to as a “data aggregation apparatus”) is used in a variety of fields (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-330628 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1)).
According to the technology (hereinafter referred to as “related art”) disclosed in Patent Document 1, pieces of sensor information acquired by respective sensing terminals, such as water meters, are collected via wireless communication, and processing, such as displaying in a list, is performed based on the collected pieces of sensor information. According to such related art, it is possible to easily perform processing on the basis of data acquired by a large number of terminals.